Into the Wild GS
by Xiennaphine R
Summary: The gender swapped version of Into the Wild. I'll start changing things up from the original plot line really soon. Promise.
1. Into the Woods

Ruth lay out in her garden, the emerald green grass tickling her shocking orange coat. One of those mouse dreams had come again and the desire to venture into the woods was _killing _her. She forced herself to her paws and shook her back leg painfully. The stupid thing had fallen asleep on her and now it hurt.

Slowly she stretched until the blood flowed properly to the sleepy limb. She walked confidently across her yard and sprang onto the fence.

"Where are you going, Ruth?" a familiar voice mewed. Ruth looked over to the young lack and white she-cat balanced unsteadily on the fence beside her.

"Hello Smudge." Ruth replied.

"You aren't going into the woods are you?" Smudge's amber eyes eye huge.

"Just for a look" Ruth promised.

"You would never get me in that place! It's dangerous!" Smudge squeaked, black nose wrinkled with distaste. "Henriette said she went in there once."

"That fat old tabby never went in there." Ruth scoffed. "She's hardly been anywhere in _forever! _All she want's to do now is sleep and eat."

"No, she caught a robin in there."

"Well if she did it was long before the vet. Now she complains because they wake her up!"

"Anyways, Henriette told me there were all sorts of dangers in there! Monsters and wild cats who eat their prey while it's still alive and sharpen their claws on the bones!" Smudge's amber eyes became wider with fear.

"I'm only going to go and look! I won't be gone long, I promise." Ruth said to her friend.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Smudge said with a shrug and jumped down into her garden. Ruth jumped down from her fence and padded cautiously into the thick trees. She watched a mouse scramble into the open and dropped into a crouch. She pounced and flung the mouse into the air.

A soft rustle and the crack of a twig told Ruth she was in danger. She froze and before she could do anything she was thrown into a clump of nettles. She tried to throw her attacker off but couldn't. She writhed and squirmed as sharp teeth met her neck and thorn sharp claws raked her side. The idea stuck fast and she instinctively rolled onto her back. A small _uff _could be heard as the air rushed out of the attackers lungs.

Ruth jumped up and spun to face her attacker. It was another kitten with long, dark grey fur. Ruth could smell it was a she-cat. She skidded to a halt and began washing a delicate, slightly bloody fore paw, all signs of aggression had vanished.

"Hi there kittypet." She meowed cheerfully. "You put up quite a fight!"

"I'll fight you again if I have to." She growled and allowed her spine to unbend.

"My name's Graypaw, by the way." She said and ignored Ruth's threat. "I'm training to be a ThunderClan warrior."

Ruth stayed quiet, confused, but she knew the threat had gone.

"What are you doing out in the woods Kitty?" Graypaw asked. "Don't you know it's dangerous?"

"If your the most dangerous thing there is I think I can handle it." Ruth lied, her bites and scratches stinging.

"I'm far from the most dangerous. If you'd met someone from one of the other clans they'd give you some real wounds."

"Other clans?" Ruth asked, confused. Graypaw his impatiently.

"You _must _have heard of the four clans!" She hissed.

"No, sorry." Ruth replied. Graypaw began ranting but Ruth only half paid attention. This must be one of the wild cats Smudge was talking about!

"So your not a warrior yet?" Ruth interrupted Graypaw's rant. She purred loudly and shook her fluffy grey head.

"Why don't you find yourself a nice cozy house instead? You wouldn't have to worry about-"

"No way!" Graypaw cried. "I'm not some towleg toy!"

"You should go." She mewed suddenly. "Cats from my clan are close by." Before they could move two cats stalked out of the bushes. One was a blue grey tom with an ugly scar on his shoulders and white hairs on his muzzle, the other was a massive she-cat with long gold fur.

"Bluestar!" Graypaw gasped and crouched lower than a snakes belly. Ruth copied the move and pressed herself against the cold forest floor.

"You shouldn't be so near towleg place Graypaw." The golden she-cat meowed evenly, green orbs shining with anger.

"I know Lionheart. I'm sorry." Graypaw whimpered and looked at her paws.

"Wjo's this?" the blue furred tom cat asked.

"She's no threat!" The grey kitten replied quickly. "Just a twoleg pet from beyond out territories."

Ruth became enraged at Graypaw's words. She was not just a twoleg pet!

"You fight well for a twoleg pet." The tom cat meowed.

"That's Bluestar, the leader of my clan. The golden she-cat is my mentor, Lionheart." Graypaw murmured in Ruth's ear.

"Thank you for the introduction." Lionheart said coolly.

"We've been watching you, both of you." Bluestar said. "It was very brave to turn and fight back, kittypet, we have not yet seen a kittypet do that. We wanted to see how you handled an intruder, Graypaw."

"Sit up now, both of you." He said.

"Bluestar this is a kittypet. We should send her home to her twolegs." Lionheart hissed.

"I have a name you know..." Ruth muttered, before saying a bit louder. "I've only come to hunt a few mice or two. I'm sure theres plenty to go around."

"There's never enough to go around! A kittypet like _you_ could never hope to understand this!" Bluestar hissed angrily. Shocked by Bluestar's sudden rage she instanly knew she had said the wrong thing. Both warriors loomed over her now and Graypaw stood looking horrified beside her. These were not the cozy house cats he'd known all his life, but hungry, mean cats who were most likely about to finish what Graypaw had started.

* * *

**Yes I copied quite a bit from the book, but I'll start making things really different soon enough. Promise. Please review!**


	2. Leaving My old Life

"I'm no threat to your clan." Ruth struggled to keep the fear from her voice.

"You threaten us by taking our food!" Bluestar hissed. "You have plenty in that nest of yours and have no need to steal ours! You hunt for sport, kittypet, we hunt to survive!"

The truth in the tom cat's words pierced Ruth's heart. Suddenly, she understood the blue grey tom cat's fury. She sat up tall and straightened her ears from where they'd become pinned flat against her small head.

"I'm sorry, really I am. I never thought about it like than. I won't hunt here again." She promised. Bluestar stepped back and the fur on his shoulders lay flat. Lionheart looked surprised but stepped back as well, though her golden fur was still spiky.

"You are quite unusual, kittypet." He mewed. Curiosity drove her to ask the question nagging at the back of her mind since Bluestar's furious outburst.

"Is surviving her really that difficult?" She questioned.

Our territory does not cover the whole forest, only part of it. There are other clans we must compete with to survive. At this time in newleaf, prey is scarce and we must catch what we can if we are to remain strong enough to defend ourselves." Lionheart explained, the fur on her shoulders still bristling.

"How large is your clan?" Ruth asked.

"Big enough. Our territory is large enough to support us, but we can not afford to loose any of it. To do so might just be the line between life and death, so there is no real prey we are able to spare.

"I can see you have more questions, so why not come and see for yourself. Would you like to join ThunderClan?" Bluestar meowed steadily. Ruth was too shocked to speak.

"If you do decide to join, you would be trained as an apprentice along side Graypaw and several others to become a warrior." Bluestar's voice was calm and certain.

"But she's a kittypet!" Graypaw squeaked in surprise.

"I'm aware." The blue grey tom stated.

"Bluestar is only offering you training. It may prove too difficult for you, after all, you are used to a very comfortable life." Lionheart told Ruth, the sun coloured fur finally lying flat.

"Why offer me the chance then, if you think I will not manage to succeed? If you think I shall only return to kittypet life?" Ruth snapped almost bitterly, irritated by the she-cats comment.

"While you are right to question our motives, and I shall not hesitate to reveal them to you, try to understand where I am coming from." Bluestar replied. "ThunderClan needs more warriors if we are to survive, and I will not say life here is easy. I will tell you this, you can not have a paw in two worlds. You must choose your twolegs or ThunderClan, if you are to join. We may not be able to provide you with such easy food and shelter and warmth, but you will remain a she-cat and hold a place in ThunderClan and in StarClan."

Ruth didn't even bother thinking to ask what StarClan was.

"What do you mean 'remain a she-cat'?" She asked.

"You twolegs will take you to the cutter, and then I doubt you will be so keen to fight a clan cat." Bluestar said. Ruth thought of Henriette, who had become fatter and much lazier after her trip to the vet. Is that what Bluestar meant by the cutter?

"I-I will join your clan." Ruth said after a moment. "May I return to my nest to say good-bye to my friends?"

"Of course. Do you wish to have someone return here to retrieve you or would you rather we send someone with you now?" Bluestar offered.

"Could Graypaw come with me? I won't be very long." Ruth asked the clan cats.

"I would prefer Graypaw not go so near twoleg place, but if that is your with..." Bluestar said, inclining his grey blue head. He and Lionheart melted into the shadows and Ruth motioned with her tail for Graypaw to follow.

"First: this isn't a trap is it?" Graypaw asked.

"No." Ruth replied truthfully.

"OK... Second: I don't know your name." Graypaw said.

"My name is Ruth." She revealed to the grey furred kitten beside her.

As they neared twoleg place Ruth began getting nervous. What if this was the wrong decision? '_I have to do this.' _Ruth's mind screamed.

"I'll wait here for you." Graypaw told the flame coloured cat. Ruth nodded.

"Smudge? Smudge are you there?" Ruth called softly, jumping onto her friends fence.

"Ruth? What happened? Are you alright?" Smudge shot from the nest, hurling questions at Ruth and she leaped onto the fence.

"Yes I'm alright. Smudge... I'm not coming back. Not to stay." Ruth said, giving her best friend a sad lick.

"Wh-what do you mean? What do you mean your not staying?" Smudge sounded panicked.

"I met some of the wild cat's and they invited me to join their clan." Ruth said.

"You can't trust them! They'll eat you up!" Smudge squealed.

"But I do trust them... I'm going with them. I'll miss you."

"Don't go! It'll never be the same if you go!" The black and white she-kit was wailing.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this." She said and jumped from the fence.

"Ruth!" Smudge wailed, but Ruth did not turn. When she heard her friends next words her heart cracked right down the middle.

"Don't leave me..." Smudge's voice was a miserable whimper.

"I'll never forget you." Ruth said turning her head to her best friend. Before Smudge could reply Ruth plunged back into the forest.

"Let's go." Her voice cracked. She wasn't just leaving her best friend and everything she'd ever known behind, she was leaving her sister and her old life behind. Now was where she would start her new one.

* * *

**There we go! Chapter 2! Sorry I took so long. Readers, please update! I wanna know if you like it, or if you don't. I wanna know if I'm doing a good job! **

**Also, I forgot to mention this but I own nothing! All characters belong to Erin Hunter!  
**


	3. Fight For A Name

Ruth and Graypaw darted through the thick woodland, racing towards the ThunderClan camp. Ruth knew she would miss her housefolk and Smudge, but she _had _to do this. Although she was very nervous, she was bristling with excitement. The scent of cats became more and more prominent as they ran and Ruth knew they were nearing the camp. Two figures stepped out of the undergrowth and began racing beside them. Ruth stopped.

"What's wrong Ruth?" Graypaw asked, tilting her head to one side. Ruth arched her back gaze flickering uncertainly between the two warriors. She recognized Lionheart easily, her golden fur and slim, powerful body easy to remember. There was a white she-cat Ruth did not recognize. She hissed at the warriors.

"You are right to be wary, young one, but you need not fear me." The white she-cat said. "I am Whitestorm, a senior warrior of ThunderClan. Lionheart and myself have only come to guide you on the rest of your journey to the ThunderClan camp."

Ruth let her hackles fall but was still wary of the White warrior. Whitestorm and Lionheart plunged into the undergrowth, closely followed by Graypaw and Ruth. They entered the camp through a small whole in a tangle of gorse bushes.

"She came." Bluestar sounded surprised.

"She did." Whitestorm replied, whiskers twitching in amusement.

"Is it decided? Lionheart? Whitestorm?" The tom asked.

"It is." The two long bodied she-cats replied without hesitation.

"Is it still your wish to join ThunderClan?" He turned his attention towards Ruth, who nodded.

"It is my wish, Bluestar, if you will have me." She replied.

"Then it is settled." He leaped onto a large pile of rocks and called out, crisp and clear. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting."

At their leader's summon, cats emerged from dens to gather under the rock. When they had all settled he continued.

"ThunderClan is in need of more warriors. I've found a cat willing to train as an apprentice. I have also met with Lionheart and Whitestorm, and they agree to allow this young cat to train." Mutters interrupted their leaders speech.

"Where is she from?"

Such a pretty young cat..."

"What a strange scent."

"It's not the scent of any clan I know!"

One cry rose above the others.

"She's a _kittypet! _Look at that wretched collar around her neck!"

The crowd parted to reveal a pretty pale tabby she-cat.

"That is Longtail. They all smell your fear. Do you back down from her challenge? Show them that your fear will not hold you back." There was confidence and approval in Lionheart's voice as she hissed the words in Ruth's ear. Ruth instantly began trying to pinpoint her tormentors position.

"That bell will make you a pathetic hunter. The stupid thing will bring twolegs into the forest looking for their lost kittypet. You'll alert out enemies with that stupid tinkling, if the stench of twolegs that clings to your fur doesn't do it first." Longtail continued to snipe ans prod at Ruth's pride.

Launching herself at Longtail, claws out stretched, cats scrambled away. Ruth bowled the pale tabby over and scored her claws down Longtail's side. As Longtail threw her of one of her claws snagged on something. Before she could jump to her paws she felt a horrible pressure at her throat. She scrambled with her front paws, trying to pull away, but the pressure got worse until suddenly she was free.

"Stop!" The strong cry ripped through the air. "This cat has been released from the hold of the twolegs that once cared for her. She is free to join ThunderClan as an apprentice.." Turning to Ruth, his strong voice continued. "From this day forth, until she has earned her warrior name, this cat will be known as Firepaw, in honor of her flame coloured coat."

Bluestar bent his head and touched his nose to the newly named Firepaw's, and Firepaw licked his shoulder respectfully.

"You fought well..." He said before disappearing to where Firepaw assumed his den was.

Turning to see Longtail stalking away, blood gushing from a tear in her ear, Firepaw noticed a familiar grey shape padding toward her.

"Hiya Firepaw! Great name, by the way." Graypaw greeted her. "You've definitely spoiled Longtail's good looks!"

"Hi Graypaw." She returned her greeting with a friendly lick.

"Do you want to come meet the other apprentices?" Graypaw asked.

"Of course!" She replied. They headed across the clearing.

"Hey Sandpaw! Come meet Firepaw." Graypaw called into a swath of ferns.

"No thank you." The voice of Sandpaw hissed back.

"You'll have to forgive Sandpaw. He's not usually this bad tempered. I'll show you where your nest is." Graypaw said and vanished into the cool shade the ferns provided.

"Here, you can sleep next to me." Graypaw stated, indicating to a pile of moss.

"Thank you." Firepaw replied gratefully, dipping her head.

"I don't think Dustpaw's going to be very friendly, but you can meet Ravenpaw when she comes back." They padded out into the clearing just as a small black cat padded through the tunnel.

"Redtail is dead." She wailed before collapsing. A tortoiseshell tom darted to the small black she-cat's side and sniffed at a nasty looking gash that was still spilling blood onto the hard packed ground. Gasps of shock and pain rippled though the assembled cats. Moments later a massive she-cat padded through the tunnel, another cat gripped tightly in her jaws.

"Dustpaw will be sad." Graypaw murmured, sounding quite sad herself. "Redtail was her mentor."

There was an eerie silence as the huge tabby female began to speak.

"Redtail was killed by Oahheart, the RiverClan deputy. I killed her in vengeance for stealing brave Redtail's life." She said, then bowed her dark furred head. "Redtail will be greatly missed."

A loud cry split the air and a dark brown she-cat hurled herself at the dead cat's body. She wailed loudly and shoved her nose into the cold fur of Redtail. Other cats began padding toward the dead warrior, murmuring softly to the unresponsive shape.

"What are they doing?" Firepaw asked.

"Sharing tongues with him one last time. His spirit may have gone to join StarClan in Silverpelt, but the clan will still say good-bye to him." The grey she-cat told her sadly.

"Silverpelt?" Firepaw asked in confusion.

"The stars you see above your head at night. StarClan is our warrior ancestors. They watch over us from Silverpelt." Graypaw meowed. "Come on. Let's go see how Ravenpaw's doing."

The walked across the clearing to where the handsome tortoiseshell cat was tending to Ravenpaw, the massive she-cat standing over him.

"Will she live?" The dark tabby asked.

"Of course." The tortoiseshell purred. "She just needs some rest."

The tabby cat poked the unconscious black form with one claw.

"Look at the length of that claw!" Firepaw gasped.

"Too right. I wouldn't want to face her in battle." Graypaw replied.

"Not so fast Tigerclaw." The tortoiseshell said, placing one paw over the talon and moving it gently away. "I need her as still as possible until the wound heals. It will not do that if she goes jumping around trying to please you."

Firepaw went stiff as Tigerclaw froze. She guessed very few cats would dare give orders to a she-cat like Tigerclaw.

"Even you know better than to argue with a medicine cat." The tom cat meowed softly.

"I would not dare argue with you, Spottedleaf." She meowed and turned to leave, spotting Graypaw and Firepaw as they approached.

"Who is this?" She asked.

"A new apprentice. This is Firepaw." Graypaw introduced said apprentice.

"She smells like a kittypet." Tigerclaw muttered disdainfully.

"I was a house cat." Firepaw mewed. "I am going to train as a warrior though."

"Ah. I see. I believe Bluestar mentioned that he's stumbled across a stray kittypet. I am guessing that would be you. I shall watch your progress with great interest." She stated and stalked away.

"Do you think she liked me?" Firepaw whispered.

"I don't think Tigerclaw really likes apprentices." Graypaw whispered back. Firepaw shrugged.

"Is she gone?" Ravenpaw's voice was hoarse and scratchy.

"Who? Tigerclaw? Yeah." Graypaw replied.

"Hi." Firepaw said.

"Go away! How am I supposed to get any work done with all these interruptions?" Spottedleaf protested. Firepaw realized the handsome tom cat was serious, despite the lively, cheerful shine in his large amber eyes.

"See ya latter Ravenpaw." Graypaw said and bounded away, leaving Spottedleaf to work on the pretty black cat.

"Would you like to go see the elders?" Graypaw mewed.

"Definitely!" Firepaw felt pleased excitement tingle at her fiery red paws. The raced across the clearing once again, skidding to a halt near a fallen tree. Four elderly cats were just tucking into a young rabbit as the two apprentices padded into the cool shade of the den.

"Hello Graypaw." One of the elders, a tiny grey she-cat greeted upon their arrival.

"Hi Smallear." Graypaw returned the friendly greeting with a respectful nod.

"I take it you are our new apprentice. Firepaw isn't it?" Another she-cat mewed. Her fur was dark brown, muzzle speckled white with age and she only had a tiny stump where her tail should have been.

"Yes, that's right." She copied Graypaw's nod.

"I'm Halftail." She purred. "Welcome to ThunderClan."

"Have you eaten yet?" Smallear meowed. Both of the young she-cat's shook their heads.

"One-eye? Would you mind if these young cat's shared a mouse? There's plenty to go around." She asked a pale grey tom. Firepaw noticed one of the tom's eyes was clouded and sightless. He shook his head.

"Do you mind, Spottedtail?"

"Of course not." The other elder, a patchy tortoiseshell tom cat, mewed softly, his voice cracking with age.

"Thank you." Graypaw meowed appreciatively and took the offered food.

"Still not tasted mouse?" She asked Firepaw, who shook her head.

"Then you can have first bite." Graypaw pushed the limp body towards Firepaw, who bit into the limp mouse without hesitation. The delicious flavor of the meat exploded on her tongue.

"Is it good?" She asked.

"Fantastic!" Firepaw murmured, her mouth still full of mouse.

"Move over then!" The grey she-cat cried and gave her a gently shove.

* * *

**Next chapter takes place after Bluestar names Lionheart as the new deputy. Hope you enjoyed chapter 3 :)**


	4. The Begining of

A moon had passed since Firepaw joined ThuderClan. The young fiery red she cat was fitting in well with Clan life.

"Firepaw!" Graypaw leaped on top of her friend.

"What." The orange tabby cat didn't reply as a question.

"Wake up!" The noisy grey apprentice shrieked as she was slapped in the head by Firepaw's tail.

"Why." Once again it was not phrased as a question.

"Because we're being sent on solo missions!" Graypaw cried and ran a large circle around Firepaw. The orange apprentice watched the grey one run around until she skidded to a halt beside her once again.

"Are you ready?" Firepaw's calm, steady voice was only betrayed by the excitement in her eyes.

"Yes, yes, YES!" Graypaw bounced enthusiastically, wriggling in anticipation. "Lets go go GO!

They made their way out of their den and into the dewy clearing of the ThunderClan camp. Lionheart and Tigerclaw waited for them near the thorn tunnel.

"Glad to see you're finally awake." Tigerclaw growled coolly.

"Nice to see you too." Firepaw grinned at the massive tabby. Tigerclaw's torn ear twitched irritatedly.

"Are we going now?" Graypaw bounced around Firepaw excitedly.

"Sure, sure." Tigerclaw muttered.

"Don't tire yourselves out, young ones. You will need all your energy later." Lionheart flicked Graypaw's nose with her golden plume of a tail.

"Yes Lionheart." Graypaw almost sang with the joy of going on her first solo mission.

"Will Ravenpaw be joining us?" Firepaw asked quietly.

Yes she will be." The gold she cat replied and the flame furred apprentice nodded. Not long after the black cat raced up to them.

"Hi Firepaw, hi Graypaw." She mewed. "Hello Lionheart, Tigerclaw, how are you?"

None of the others seemed to notice how Ravenpaw's mew spiked with fear when she said Tigerclaw's name.

"I'm alright, thank you. Apprentices, you may stop now." The two older cats padded a few paw steps away from the three younger then turned to face them.

"This is a hunting mission." Tigerclaw sounded almost completely emotionless and very cold. "Ravenpaw, you may hunt up by the Snakerocks, if you aren't to much of a coward to handle it."

"Tigerclaw!"

"My aplogies Lionheart, Ravenpaw." It was obvious that she didn't mean a word she'd just spoken, but Lionheart accepted anyways and Ravenpaw was quick to race off towards her given destination.

"You, Graypaw, take the stream as far as the Thunderpath." The battle scarred she cat growled with narrowed eyes.

"Wet paws for me!" Graypaw mewed cheerfully.

"And lastly, Firepaw, go up near Tallpines , past Treecut place." Tigerclaw glared at them with chips of amber. "Remember, we'll be watching."

Graypaw and Firepaw nodded to each other then raced away in opposite directions with nothing more than the others well wishes and their meager training.

* * *

**Sorry it's been so long since I last updated, I've been concentrating on another fanfiction and ... well, I stopped working on my other fics. I'm back now, and this will be my current fanfiction, then I'll work on finishing the others. If you're still reading this, thank you, I know it's been a very long time since I updated last. **

**Also, this is the chapter where everything begins to get a bit messed up and disorganized. Bear with me, I told you it wouldn't be the same as the book, didn't I. I'm pretty sure I did. Anyways, all characters belong to Erin Hunter and not me, sadly, even though you all know that this is just something I though I should add.  
**


	5. Newcomers Fight or Flight

"OW!" Firepaw hissed. One of her delicate pads had caught and torn on a bramble. Blood gushed from the tear in the soft skin. The fiery she-cat couldn't even see if there was anything stuck in there!

Her head snapped up, ears twitching, when she heard a rustle and a sharp snap. She drew in a sharp breath, barely scenting the other cat before it pounced on her. Firepaw screamed as she was thrown to the earth. Claws dug into her soft skin, drawing blood. The small apprentice struggled vainly under the weight of the other cat, the act only bringing teeth down on her neck. She froze, let out another yowl and went limp.

The new cat, fur musty and more snarled than a bramble bush, purred in satisfaction. Firepaw wanted so desperately to lunge up and claw this cat.

"An apprentice? Dumb kit. Good prey for Yellowfang." It was a tom. Thoughts raced through the young cats head, the most prominent was '_wait until you feel his teeth again!' _

She didn't have to wait long. Yellowfang's jaws clamped around her neck and she lunged upwards. She sank her own teeth deep into Yellowfang's leg, the disgusting fur clogging her sense of smell. Yellowfang howled.

Firepaw's jaws tightened and her claws ripped at her attackers side. Yellowfang mirrored the attacks, adding a vicious bite to Firepaw's tail. A hard blow to the head and the flat faced grey tom cat collapsed.

"You are trespassing in ThunderClan territory." Firepaw meowed, trying her best to sound like Lionheart or Tigerclaw.

"I know that, little one. No need to be so feisty, now, is there?" The tom mewed smoothly, but Firepaw was not deceived.

"I must demand that you leave at once." She growled.

"Mmm, how about no." Yellowfang laughed. "I quite like it here. Plenty of herbs, shade, apprentices to munch on. By the way you fight like a kittypet!"

Firepaw stiffened.

"Struck a nerve, have I? Ha!" He chuckled. "Who am I kidding. I'm old and weak, and if I can be beaten by a tame kitty then... Kill me."

"What?!" Firepaw shouted.

"Kill. Me. Dumb kittypet." Yellowfang snapped.

"I-I... no. No, I wont kill you." Wait here. Firepaw raced out into the forest, quickly catching a rabbit that crossed her path.

"Here." She threw the meat down when she returned. Yellowfang quickly demolished it and Firepaw felt hunger claw at her belly.

"I'm taking you back to camp." Firepaw mewed.

"Why? So I can be killed by your friends?" Yellowfang snapped, licking his jaws.

"Um, no." The she-cat snorted. "Come on you."

The trek back to camp took forever, Yellowfang carrying his bitten leg off the ground. They passed Firepaw's prey spots, and the young cat retrieved the hidden prey swiftly. Even with her jaws stuffed with prey, Firepaw could smell cats. Her friends and her not so friends.

She entered the camp first, Yellowfang limping behind her.

"Bluestar!" She screeched. The blue furred leader darted out from his cave, fur standing on end. He stared directly at Firepaw and Yellowfang, eyes narrowing to thin chips of ice.

"Firepaw, what is this?

* * *

**If it was a long wait I'm sorry. If not, then I'll have to make the wait longer. Just kidding. I'm trying to be too much at once. I have PAT's in school right now, so please be patient with me. I'm struggling to balance writing in my scheduled. Thank you, for my two reviews from chapter 4, more if they're added. Also thanks to my (current) 8 total reviews, 8 favorites, 7 followers and 758 views. Love you people! **

**Also, do you think I should have a LeafstarXBillystorm fanfiction, for those of you who've read Skyclans Destiny.**


	6. Sky Cast Heart After Battle

"Firepaw, what is this?"

Firepaw almost flinched at the sound of her angry leader.

"Bluestar, this cat, Yellowfang, attacked me on our territory." She replied, shocked that her voice didn't shake.

"Yellowfang... Firepaw, Yellowfang, come to my den." Bluestar growled. "Spottedleaf!"

"Yes, Bluestar? What is it?" The medicine cat emerged from his den. Firepaw felt her heart flutter at the sight of the hansom tom.

"Come to my den, please." The ThunderClan leader replied and walked into his den. Firepaw nudged Yellowfang up the little trail while Spottedleaf ran across the now crowded clearing.

"Firepaw, why is this ShadowClan cat in our camp? Why not send him back to his own territory?" Bluestar growled.

"If you are mad I am sorry. He attacked me and I fought back. I couldn't kill him and I definitely couldn't leave him there to die! Or be caught by other warriors." She mewed, her fur hot as her stomach growled loudly. "Wait, you don't smell like a ShadowClan cat..."

"Too right you are, Kitty pet." Yellowfang croaked. "The fox hearts tossed me out like old fresh kill!"

"Ugh! I'm not a kitty pet! I'm a ThunderClan apprentice!" She snapped.

"Well well. Yellowfang, ShadowClan not who they used to be huh?" Bluestar laughed as Spottedleaf crept in.

"What?" The young medicine cat muttered in confusion. "Yellowfang, why are you here? Do you need something? Is ShadowClan in trouble?"

"ShadowClan is in trouble all right, but I'm not going to tell you why."

"Why not?"

"Why should I? They're my clanmates, even if they did force me out! Not my fault anyways." The old cat snapped.

Bluestar and Firepaw just watched the two cats wordlessly. The two continued arguing for a few long minutes before Bluestar huffed loudly. All three cats stared at him, waiting.

"Yellowfang is to remain prisoner in the camp, for now." He mewed. Spottedleaf looked like he was about to argue but the leader silenced him with a glare.

"Prisoner?" Yellowfang sounded outraged. "What have I done to you miserable lot?"

"You are to stay a prisoner within the ThunderClan camp. Firepaw, you are the one who brought him here, so I'm giving you the task of caring for him." Bluestar meowed with firm finality. "Now go eat."

Firepaw crouched in embarrassment as her stomach growled again.

"Firepaw, after you've finished eating come see me so I can dress your wounds." Spottedleaf said, touching Firepaw's ear gently with his nose. "I'll send something for old Yellowfang too."

"OK Spottedleaf." The flame coloured apprentice replied, her heart fluttering. The pretty little flame coloured cat walked up to the fresh kill pile, picked up a mouse for herself and a squirrel for ThunderClan`s prisoner, and bounced away to eat with her heart in the clouds.

* * *

**Next chapter`s gonna be about this length, maybe longer, so you shouldn`t have to wait long. I don`t update frequently because, believe it or not, I HAVE A SOCIAL LIFE! My mother doesn`t seem to understand that... or my obsession with zombies... and drawing... and writing... and breathing... Aaaaaanyways, I`m also in a summer school course right now, and it only lasts about another week, so I might update again tomorrow, or atleast in the next few days if I can kick the annoying thing I`m related to off the computer, but I might get lost in her fat... See you all next time :D Or next time you all review anyways. **

**REVIEW or you don`t love me! **


End file.
